Underneath The Christmas Tree
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Fang and Iggy are supposed to set up the Christmas tree, but they find something more fun to do. FIGGY, set after the Contact trilogy but you don't need to read that to read this


_A/N: D'aww. Fang and Iggy being cute at christmastime for no reason other than Fang and Iggy being cute at christmastime. :D Do you love it as much as I do? Because I love it a lot. :P_

_Warning: Slash, mentions of crossdressing and dominatrix-ing, cuteness._

_Universe note: This is set after Contact, though if you don't fancy reading it, the gist is that Fang and Iggy are in their twenties, have been in love since they were eleven, are newlyweds, and oh yeah, Iggy can see. Because he's just that much of a badass. \m/_

_Disclaimer: This year I'm asking Santa for Maximum Ride. Um... this obviously means I don't own it._

_EDIT: I have had a lot of DIPSHITS reviewing (AND e-mailing/PMing) me saying things like 'omg wtf u r sick they r not gay!!11' SHUT UP. YOU MORONS. I HAVE CLEARLY STATED SEVERAL TIMES, THIS IS A SLASH STORY. SLASH MEANING GAY. If you're dumb enough not to realise, then I suppose I'll need to explain my other point. _

_This is a FANFIC. NOT A FUCKING BOOK. I KNOW IN THE BOOKS FANG AND IGGY ARE STRAIGHT (for now.) THAT IS WHY I WRITE MY OWN STORIES, WHERE THEY ARE NOT STRAIGHT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS, GO READ BULLSHIT ABOUT IGGY SHAGGING AN 11 YEAR OLD GIRL OR WHATEVER. I DO NOT GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS MY STORY, AND ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT FANG AND IGGY BEING GAY, THEN DON'T. MORONS!_

_And, to the people who asked me to continue this -hugs- It is, in fact, a continuation of a story I already wrote called Contact. If you liked this, you will probably love Contact._

**Underneath the Christmas Tree**

"I don't see why Max is making _us_ set up the tree." Fang grumbled, getting out baubles and strings of tinsel. "Isn't that something kids usually like to do?"

"Yeah, but the kids are out shopping." Iggy said plaintively. "You know that Max doesn't trust us to get the food anymore after last year."

"Hey, that was you and Gazzy! I had nothing to do with that explosion!" Fang glared at Iggy.

"Yeah, but you laughed, and you were standing close by. That makes you as good as guilty." Iggy smiled, draping tinsel around his neck like a big shimmering scarf. "What do you think, my colour?" He added, posing like a model.

"It still wasn't my fault, and Max knows it. She's just punishing me for laughing at her wearing a dress the other day. Putting me on flipping tree duty." He grunted, reaching up to hang one of the higher ornaments. The tree Max had bought was enormous, and even Iggy, the tallest of all of them, couldn't touch the top, no matter how hard he tried.

"That was hilarious though! She was laughing too!" Iggy blinked, unwrapping his tinsel scarf, and throwing it around the tree.

"She was laughing because I was still wearing some of the last night's makeup, and you know it." Fang glared. "Really, just because my hair's longer than yours doesn't mean I have to always be the bloody woman when we play dressup."

"But you're sooo good at it!" Iggy purred, wrapping his arms around Fang's waist, kissing him lightly on the lower lip.

"Oh sure, and you're king masculinity." Fang smirked vampirically. "Mr. takes-it-like-a-bitch."

"Shut up you." Iggy blushed. "At least I'm not a bloody dominatrix."

"Yeah, but I look hot in the leather."

"...Shut up."

Fang laughed, knowing he had won this one, and turned away from Iggy to hang up more decorations. The rest of the tree passed in relative silence, broken only by the occasional tinsel fight or scuffle over spots on the tree. Finally, the box was empty, and they stepped back.

"Something's missing." Iggy frowned. Fang nodded, then blinked.

"Aha! I know." He smirked.

"What?" Iggy blinked, looking at him confusedly.

"An angel." Fang shrugged. "For the top of the tree."

"Hardly worth it, since there'll be six at the bottom." Iggy observed.

Fang shrugged. "Actually, I think you would make a brilliant angel." He smiled evilly, and Iggy panicked. Fang lunged for him, grabbing Iggy and lifting him up as though he weighed nothing more than one of his feathers.

"Fang, stop it!" Iggy laughed and squirmed, as Fang gripped his sides, attempting to hoist him up the tree. "I'm gonna fall!" He squealed a second before Fang slipped, sending Iggy crashing on top of them, the two somehow winding up under the tree.

"Hey look." Iggy said, clearly not bothered by the fall. "This decoration is shaped like mistletoe."

Fang smiled. "Indeed it is. That means Santa's gotta ravish you under the tree now." He smirked, pressing his lips fiercly to Iggy's. The blond responded with force, and the two of them lay contentedly under the tree, hands roving over each other's bodies, while their mouths moved against each other, two people becoming utterly entwined under a tree, so it was hard to tell who was who.

"Fang?" Iggy muttered against Fang's mouth, a playful smile on his face.

"What?" Fang raised an eyebrow, his lips brushing against Iggy's as he spoke.

"You're under the tree. That means I clearly have to unwrap you." Iggy smiled lightly, nipping gently at Fang's lower lip.

"Ooo, and where do you plan on unwrapping me first, my darling husband?"

"I think I'll start with the shirt..." Iggy smiled, raining a gentle spatter of kisses and licks on Fang's neck, while his deft hands made quick work of Fang's shirt buttons, exposing an expanse of pale chest, flecked lightly with dark hairs. He ran his hands over Fang's uncovered chest, moving his face up to plunder the other man's mouth while his hands played teasingly with the top of Fang's jeans. As he reached for the zipper, there was a resounding clatter.

"Honestly! Can't you two keep your hands off each other for half an hour?" Came Max's sensible voice, followed by a whumph, as she presumably set a bag of groceries down in the kitchen. "I took these guys out for _half an hour_ to go into town, and we come back to find you under the tree, half naked. You'd think it was still your honeymoon."

"But mistletoe!" Iggy whined, rolling off Fang. "You can't not kiss under mistletoe!"

"And how did you wind up under the tree, if that's where the mistletoe was?" Iggy could almost hear Max quirking an eyebrow, as she put away canned goods.

"Fang dropped me. Can't even lift up his bloody husband." Iggy smirked lightly, giving the dark haired man a gentle punch on the arm while he did up his buttons.

"No excuse." Max said, but Iggy could tell she was smiling. Fang extracted himself from the tree and stood up, brushing invisible dust from his clothes.

"So do we get to go to our room now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have an angel to get to work on."

Iggy smiled slightly, a sort of 'snrrrrk' sound escaping his nose. Max glared at them suspiciously from the kitchen door.

"Just be quiet about it, for God's sakes. Noisy 'angelmaking'" Max said, complete with fingerquotes "isn't fun for anyone. So please don't do it."

"Duly noted." Fang grinned, and grabbed Iggy's wrist, dragging him off to their room.

_A/N: HAHA I finished the story before the hot part. Happy Christmas, Yule, Hannukah, or whatever you're celebrating this month! _


End file.
